Divine Denial
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION.Réfléchir amène toujours du regret, de la tristesse,...RemusTonks


**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Me revoilà avec encore une nouvelle traduction ! Cette fois-ci c'est un one-shot Remus/Tonks, j'adore trop ce couple donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller vous en traduire un, surtout qu'il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup en français.**

**L'histoire prend place juste après le cinquième tome, et ne contient aucun spoilers du tome 6. (elle a d'ailleurs été écrite bien avant que le livre ne sorte)**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tous les persos sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à **donnatellaMarks

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

Elle le fait sourire.

Très peu de personne ont pu faire ça ces derniers temps.

Remus est fatigué, son visage tendu et fermé, mais il est ouvert pour elle. Il lui sourit, avec ses cheveux rose bonbon, son jean serré et son t-shirt Bizzar' Sisters ; elle lui sourira en retour et manquera son prochain pas, tombant sur le sol.

Mais il la rattrape. Il lui offre sa main, et ses doigts saisissent les siens étroitement, parce qu'il y a plus entre eux ; il ne la rattrape pas juste d'une de ses nombreuses chutes, il la rattrape parce qu'elle est devenue ce dont elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être.

Heureuse.

Il la fait sourire, aussi.

Il ne sait pas comment ça a commencé au début, mais il ne s'en inquiète plus vraiment. Elle est ici, sous lui, lui écrivant dessus, ses ongles rayant son dos…et oubliant de réfléchir pendant un moment.

Réfléchir amène toujours le regret, la tristesse, la colère, et c'est bien d'avantage qu'il ne peut supporter en ce moment.

Peut-être qu'il pensera à tout ça dans quelques années. Quelques décennies. Quand il le fera, il pensera peut-être à Tonks en dessous de lui, ou à Sirius traversant le voile, ou au fait qu'il est encore le dernier.

Oui, décide-t-il, il réfléchira dans _très_ longtemps.

Il ne l'accepte pas. Il ne veut pas l'accepter.

Alors il ne le fait pas.

Il n'a jamais vraiment accepté le décès de Lily et James ; pourquoi devrait-il accepter celui de Sirius ?

Lily, James, Sirius, Peter : tous partis en un seul jour. Mais c'était il y a quinze ans, et il était jeune et depuis Sirius a trouvé son chemin pour revenir de nouveau à eux.

Seulement pour être emmené une fois encore.

Il était heureux, il le sait. Il sait que quand Sirius est revenu, c'était presque comme quand il était jeune, avant qu'il n'ait des rides sur le visage, avant qu'il ne soit rejeté de chaque nouvelle vie qu'il avait essayée, avant qu'il n'ait grandi.

Mais Sirius est parti.

Parce qu'il sera toujours seul. En fin de compte, ce sera lui, lui seul, et aucune fille ne va changer cela.

Elle ne le fera pas.

Il refuse de la laisser faire.

Il refuse de la laisser le faire sourire quand elle brûle son toast, quand elle glisse dans les escaliers ou quand elle agite son nez et que son visage change en quelque chose de presque méconnaissable. Presque. Il réalise maintenant qu'il peut toujours dire que c'est elle quand elle change. C'est toujours Nymphadora, si son nez est long ou pointu, si ses cheveux sont rouges ou verts. C'est toujours Nymphadora.

Il ne la laissera pas tracer son chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Tout ceux qu'il aime meurent de toute façon.

Alors il ne l'aimera pas. Il restera proche d'elle, il ne voudrait pas vivre sans elle, mais il ne l'aimera pas. Parce qu'il est vieux et qu'elle est trop jeune pour mourir.

Il la pénètre maintenant, ses lèvres (à elle) et ses dents le mordent à l'épaule, lui disant de continuer.

Il s'oblige volontairement.

Il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Il est fatigué de s'inquiéter.

Quand ils finissent, elle se couche à côté de lui, les jambes enroulées autour des siennes, un tas de couvertures les couvrant.

Il rit presque de la scène qu'ils doivent représenter maintenant, la sueur sur leur front, les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, son soutien-gorge au pied du lit, parce qu'il l'a déchiré avec un enthousiasme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

Il imagine le visage de Molly si elle devait rentrer à ce moment.

Le rire vient, incontrôlable, et elle le pousse sur le côté, enfonçant un doigt dans ses côtes.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demande-t-elle curieusement.

Il baissa la tête vers elle, sa tête reposant au creux de son cou, ses doigts tapant d'un rythme irrégulier sur sa poitrine.

« Rien. » Lui répond-il, lissant ses longs cheveux maintenant noirs. « Rien du tout. »

Elle relève la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil. « Je ne te crois pas. » Dit-elle simplement, le taquinant. « Mais je suis fatiguée, et je veux dormir. »

« Dors. »

Remus sait qu'elle tombera endormie, et il sera couché la, et à un moment pendant la nuit il la laissera et ira dans sa propre chambre.

Parce que s'il reste, il sait qu'il ne pourra _jamais_ partir. S'il reste, il ne pourra pas soulever son bras de sa poitrine, dégager ses jambes des siennes, ou sortir du lit sans la réveiller.

Il s'habille alors rapidement, épargnant un rapide regard à la forme endormie de Tonks sur le lit, et sort de la pièce.

Il entre dans son lit froid, essayant de ne pas penser à son corps chaud serré contre le sien, à ses mains et ses lèvres exploratrices. Il essaye de ne pas penser à elle alors qu'il se tourne et se retourne, mais quand le jour viendra, il descendra pour aller déjeuner et elle sera là à table, faisant son jeu de mots croisés dans le journal. Elle prendra une gorgée de son café, il lui dira qu'il ressemble à un aimant à mort, et elle couvrira sa bouche horrifiée parce que c'est le cas.

Il lui dira de ne pas s'inquiéter, et il s'essayera en face d'elle, prenant le journal dispersé sur la table.

Il ne peut pas aimer cette femme bizarre.

Il ne peut _pas._

Mais il lui jettera un coup d'œil et leurs regards s'accrocheront au-dessus de sa tasse de café, et il l'aimera quand même.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, toutes vos reviews sont les bienvenues !**


End file.
